Remember When
by varchie.tughead
Summary: Veronica Lodge had her seven minutes in heaven with Archie Andrews. ...yet the closet games continue. /\ Varchie


"Hey, guys, let me out!"

Veronica pounded furiously at the door to her closet— _her_ closet—where she was currently trapped in. Apparently, Jughead and Betty thought it would be funny to trap her in her own closet. They were obviously barricading the door or something because it wouldn't budge. Now, Veronica was no weight lifter or anything, but her petite looks might confuse one of her strength. However, even she couldn't open the damned closet.

God, did they push her desk in front of the closet? Damn.

"You can give us fighting lessons later!" Jughead called teasingly, no doubt anticipating her fury.

Oh, she'd give them fighting lessons—starting with a punch to Jughead's face.

Veronica glared at the depths of her closet. Grinding her teeth furiously, Veronica reached over to the side, flipping the switch. She blinked several times as the room lit up, eradicating the blackness that her eyes had adjusted to. Her closet wasn't the _worse_ place to be. After all, all of her clothes were here. But this certainly wasn't how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Oh, when she got out, there would be hell to—

"Oh!"

Veronica stumbled as a solid figure crashed into. She was so surprised that she forgot all about her fury.

"Sorry!"

Veronica spun around on the heels of her feet to see—

"Archiekins!" she exclaimed. "What're you doing here?!"

Archie smiled sheepishly at her. "Uh, Betty and Jughead..."

"Let me guess," Veronica said testily, rolling her eyes. "They locked you in here, too?" She glanced over, pining, at the twin closet doors. Nope, it was locked. The closet wasn't that big, but why would Veronica want her personal space with Archie around? She sighed. "Well, if they were going to keep me in this hell hole, at least they had the decency to throw you in."

Archie grinned. "Hell hole?"

"Don't question my word choices."

"Right, right," Archie said, grin widening. Veronica now took the proper time to look at him. His red hair was a mess on his head, but it looked all too natural on him. His deep set brown eyes stared back at her, his jaw rugged. There was still this sort of boyish cuteness he had in his face that reminded Veronica of...well, innocence. It was a nice touch. Veronica found herself smiling at him. He noticed her abrupt change in attitude, and a smile lit up his handsome features. "What?"

Veronica smiled tightly. "Do you remember..?" She glanced around, a teasing look in her dark eyes. "...remember when Cheryl tossed us in her closet?"

He grinned. "As if I could forget, Ronnie," he murmured. Then, he reached forward and tucked some stray locks of her dark-as-night hair behind an ear. She shivered at his touch, though it was gentle. The look he gave her was very soft, very tender, and she felt herself grow warm—just by him staring at her with that immensely soft look. It made her feel _wanted_ —not lusted, not desired, _wanted._

Archie Andrews made her, Veronica Lodge, feel _loved._

She leaned forward and brought her mouth to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, so soft in fact that it had to rank up as one of their sweetest kisses—not that she kept a list or anything. His familiar lips were warm and just as eager against hers, but there was also something different in there: a vulnerability that usually wasn't there. He smiled against her lips. She just wanted to sink into his strong arms and warm smile forever.

He rested his hands thrillingly around her waist as she brought her arms around his neck. He kept his face close to hers, their foreheads touching. He was taller than her standing in all his 5'11" glory—screw her height of roughly 5'2"—but somehow, it was like that difference wasn't even there. She was looking directly into his eyes, and he was looking right back at her.

"God, Archie," Veronica murmured. He was so dangerously close to her that she could smell his cologne. "Why are you so tall?" Maybe a dumb question, but it was the first thing that popped into her head, and what was she thinking again?

"Why are you so short?" he replied teasingly, his lips grazing her cheek.

Then, his lips reclaimed hers, and she was so, so gone for him—

"Having _fun?"_

Instinctively, Veronica leapt away from Archie. However, with the space of the closet, all that did was make them both stumble and increase their proximity. She turned, blushing furiously, to see Betty and Jughead. Both wore identical expressions of smugness. Veronica's eyes widened, and she darted out of the closet. "Freedom!" she cried, inhaling the fresh air.

"Am I really that repulsive?" Archie joked.

Betty smirked. "Looked like you two were getting on just _fine,_ V."

Veronica jutted her lip out. "You don't know what you're talking about." Archie approached her side, and she smiled at him softly, her fingers seeking out his. Then, a delicious thought drifted into her mind. She turned towards Archie, smirking. He had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. She murmured, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Archiekins?"

He smirked. "Totally."

Betty's gaze flicked between the two of them. "What're you guys—?"

Then, Veronica and Archie sprang forward, as if they were spring-loaded, and forced Betty and Jughead into Veronica's closet. Then, Archie grabbed the first heavy thing in reach—Veronica's desk—and shoved it against the closet to barricade it. Veronica high-fived Archie and kissed him on the cheek, smirking. "This is revenge, B," Veronica called to the closet. Then, she turned towards Archie. "Bless your precious heart, Archiekins."

He smiled at her. "Now, where were we before we got interrupted?"

Then, he kissed her, and she lost track of the world, lost track of herself.


End file.
